hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Archie Carpenter
}} Archie Carpenter is the sister of Zoe Carpenter. He arrived in Hollyoaks in November 2008 to study at HCC. Biography In December 2008, Leila Roy (Lena Kaur) accused Archie of stealing chocolates from her advent calendar however it was later revealed she had been sleepwalking and stole them herself. He shares a kiss with Sarah Barnes (Loui Batley), who later witnesses Archie intimate with another girl. Archie attempts to reunite with Sarah occasionally, however she continuously rejected him. In a final attempt to regain her affection, he posts a billboard of himself half-nude. In February 2009, he kisses Sarah again. In March, Sarah succumbs to temptations and begins a relationship with him however Sarah dumps him as she notices his affection for her lesbian friend Lydia Hart (Lydia Kelly). Sarah revengefully dances with Lydia. In June, Archie endeavours to prevent his parents from uncovering Zoe's failed college course by "collapsing". Myra McQueen (Nicole Barber-Lane) resuscitates him and he verbally abuses by calling her a "troll", leading to Myra and Mercedes Fisher (Jennifer Metcalfe) trying to attack him. Later, Archie was undressed in bed, kissing an unseen person. He lay back and confesses to sleeping with Myra. Archie, along with Kris Fisher (Gerard McCarthy), Elliot Bevan (Garnon Davies) and Zak Ramsey(Kent Riley), move into Warren Fox's (Jamie Lomas) old flat after his death. While clearing out the attic, the boys found £100,000 of Warren's money and agree to keep the money safe for months, deciding if the money didn't belong to anyone, they would split it four ways. However, things become dangerous as Archie's greediness worsens. He calls his friend Jed to assist him in pretending to kidnap him in order for the other boys to give Jed the money, leading to Archie fleeing with it. However, Kris runs to Nancy Hayton's (Jessica Fox) house with the money and plans to go to the police. Jed actually kidnaps Archie seriously and gives him an ultimatum; either he receives the money or he would throw Archie over a roof. Elliot, Zak, Kris and Nancy salvaged him but, realising how the money affected their friendship, Kris abandoned it. After this, everyone neglected Archie, furious for Archie's betrayal. During Freshers week, Archie has a one-night stand with India Longford (Beth Kingston) and humiliates her by ignoring her publicly. In October 2009, Archie receives a call, which he doesn't identify on screen. The unknown caller informs him that Zoe is charged with the murder of her best friend and Archie's ex-girlfriend, Sarah, who has just died in a skydiving accident when her parachute failed to deploy which resulted in her death. Unbeknown to everyone, Lydia, Sarah's girlfriend has framed Zoe for Sarah's death as she was the culprit who sabotaged Sarah's parachute that was intended to kill Zoe. Archie is keen to support his sister. During an argument with Lydia, Archie realises Lydia was the saboteur and accuses her during Sarah's wake. Zoe is found not guilty with everyone believing Sarah committed suicide. Archie develops a drug habit and drops an ecstasy tablet in Nancy's flat which is then nearly taken by her young nephew Charlie Dean (Joshua McConville). Elliot also gets the blame as he had let Archie in. Neither Nancy nor Elliot want to speak to Archie again. On a night out with Kris and Zak, Archie makes comments about Zak's dead brother Caleb who was killed on patrol in Afghanistan. These comments offended Zak and he punches Archie. This leaves Archie with no friends in the village. Archie leaves after Elliot is taken into hospital having taken Archie's pills. See also *List of appearances *Carpenter family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2008 debuts Category:2010 departures Category:1989 births Category:Carpenter family Category:Students Category:Past characters